La Madriguera
by nyaza
Summary: Una visión a la historia de una pareja única, en pequeñas ventanas a su pasado, en momentos claves. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué fue de la boda? ¿Y los hijos? Arthur/Molly.
1. Chapter 1

**La Madriguera**

_Aclaraciones: _Esto contendrá spoilers del séptimo libro en las futuras partes. Aquí Frank y Alice van a Hogwarts por la época de Molly. Agradecimientos a Parvati Blossom por betear!

**Parte 1 **

Nunca estuve tan emocionada como hoy. Madre estuvo revoloteando a mi alrededor toda la última semana, y yo también tras ella. Gideon estableció que será un martirio tenerme en Hogwarts, pero no lo dice en serio. Es común de Gideon decir ese tipo de cosas. Sigo sin poder creerme que ha llegado mi turno. Tener como hermanos a dos prefectos insistiendo sobre su vida en el colegio no es más que una pesadilla. Aunque debo admitir, tiene sus ventajas. Han prometido ayudarme, y les creo.

Hogwarts se parece a una gran aventura. Tiene fecha, localización, pero tanto es desconocido. El tren se ve enorme, y Gideon y Fabian ya se han ido. Madre estampa dos besos en mis mejillas y siento cómo estas enrojecen. Explicarle que allí hay testigos no cambiaría mucho la situación y posiblemente me abrazaría aún más fuerte. Así que la dejo ser. Soy la pequeña después de todo. Padre mira todo en silencio y simplemente me murmura un dulce adiós antes de tomar a mamá del brazo y alejarla de mí. Creo que teme que no me deje ir.

Cuando volteo estoy decidida a no mirar atrás. Me pondré a llorar. No importa cuán fuerte pueda ser, cuánta sangre Prewett corra en mis venas. Mis padres son mi punto débil. Mi hogar, el segundo. Por suerte mis hermanos estarán en Hogwarts. Era lo que más odiaba de la situación hasta ahora. No tenerlos siempre. El tren ruge furioso y mis pies tiemblan ligeramente cuando me subo a él. Mi valija ya está en uno de los compartimientos, Fabian se encargó de ella. Me dirijo a él y me siento. Está vacío. Pero supongo no tardará mucho en llegar alguien, y no me equivoco.

Un chico, un par de años mayor que yo por su apariencia, se acerca a la puerta. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo como el mío. De no saber que no somos parientes, lo sospecharía. Pero conozco a cada uno de los Prewetts del mundo mágico y no mágico. Este muchacho no es ninguno. Aunque tiene cierto extraño parecido con Ignatius, el primo raro. Tiene los ojos azules y brillan con sinceridad mientras se acerca y estira una mano hacia mí.

- Arthur Weasley, a sus servicios. – su presentación me causa gracia, pero simplemente sonrío mientras tomo su mano. Es suave y pequeña, contraria a la de mis hermanos.

- Molly Prewett. – Es raro presentarse. Nunca debí de hacerlo hasta ahora, pero Arthur parece un muchacho muy educado. - ¿En que año estás?

- Tercero. – su mano suelta la mía. – ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

- Claro que no.

El muchacho se mueve torpemente hasta el asiento frente a mí, mientras recorre el lugar con la mirada, como si buscara algo, o quizás solo intenta no ser maleducado. Sus ojos son muy azules y me impresionan cuando vuelven a posarse en mí. Por alguna razón parece incómodo.

- ¿Y tus amigos? – Baja la mirada y sonríe suavemente. De repente siento que he metido la pata en grande.

- Andarán por ahí. No te preocupes. – Lo observo con curiosidad, no miente, pero hay cierta tristeza. – Nos encontraremos en la selección, es costumbre. ¿A qué casa quieres ir?

- Gryffindor. – No dudo mi respuesta sea obvia, sería muy extraño no quisiera estar con mis hermanos.

- Fabian y Gideon andan pidiendo lo mismo. – sonríe el muchacho. – Creo que no desean perderte de vista. Bueno, sin el _creo_…

Río y Arthur me mira sin comprender. Pero es que me ha causado tanta gracia. Pobre niño, no nota se ha deschavado, pero me agrada. Conozco suficiente a mis hermanos como para esperarme algo así.

- ¿Cuánto te han ofrecido? – logro preguntarle una vez calmo mi risa. Arthur se sonroja y su rostro se asemeja al color de su cabello. – Déjame adivinar, ¿un par de galeones?

- No he aceptado. – Parece un tomate y me causa gracia, no puedo parar de sonreír, pero la dulzura y la amabilidad de su voz son suficientes para caer en sus palabras.

- Pero estás aquí… - él asiente. – Entonces…

- Estoy seguro irás a Gryffindor. – responde, y haciendo una pequeña y formal reverencia se despide para marcharse.

- ¡Oye, espera!

Maldigo por lo bajo, sabiendo que no hay nadie para callar mis quejas. Se ha ido tan rápido, quizás lo he ofendido.

- Te desquiciarás si sigues así. – Arthur se sienta delante de mí. Libro en mano y un objeto extraño de que desconozco en otro. Seguramente para su clase de estudios _muggles_. Levanto la mirada y lo observo con curiosidad. – No quiero saber qué será de ti cuando llegues a los TIMOS.

- Una loca desenfrenada seguro. – sonrío mientras el joven se sienta a mi lado. Siempre ha sido amable y podría decirse que lo considero un amigo. Es muy gracioso, sin embargo, cuando me mira de aquella forma, como si no supiera qué decir. Intentó convencerme todo el verano de que tomara Estudios Muggles, pero me negué. Creo lo he decepcionado, así que aprovecho para introducir el tema.

- ¿Qué es eso? – mi mirada está fija en el extraño objeto, y he abandonado mi lectura. Transformaciones puede ser ligeramente pesado de estudiar. Una distracción no me viene nada mal.

- Un enchufe. – lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y lo pone sobre la mesa, enseñándomelo. – Debemos hacer un informe sobre el mismo. Es muy difícil encontrar información sobre ellos. – Su voz es triste, realmente lamenta no poder saber más del asunto.

- Seguro puedes encontrar alguien que venga de familia _muggle_ que te instruya. – Arthur ríe. Su risa siempre es vergonzosa y divertida. Toma el objeto y me mira como si estuviera loca.

- Nadie quiere hablar de enchufes, Molly. – levanto una ceja algo escéptica, no es que sea común en mí hacerlo, pero ¿qué tiene de mal ayudar a alguien en una clase? – Todos piensan estoy loco.

- Yo… - intento decir que no es así, pero él vuelve a sonreír.

- Todos, Molly. No tienes porqué disculparte. – En sus ojos brilla una sonrisa sincera y me sonrojo de una forma que no recordaba hacer desde mi primer año. ¡Desgraciado, no me deja ni comportarme bien! Él que es el Señor Educación.

Miro hacia otro lado tratando de evitar su mirada y sé que él ya se encuentra leyendo el libro que ha retirado de la biblioteca rato atrás. Me pregunto si sería recomendable que yo tomara mi libro. Transformaciones está rompiendo mi cerebro, pero la presencia de Arthur no ayuda. Mucho menos las risas de sus compañeros a la lejanía.

- Yo no creo que estés loco. – logro balbucear finalmente. Él sonríe.

- Sí lo haces. Pero no importa. – ríe y vuelve a leer. – Algún día me preguntarás en serio qué es un enchufe, entonces, yo te responderé.

Arthur tiene la habilidad de hacerme sonrojar tanto que me da miedo. Alice finalmente se acerca a nosotros. Sonríe divertida. Jura que Arthur y yo terminaremos juntos, a veces cuando me encuentro tan roja como ahora me cuesta pensar que delira.

- ¿No me digas que te has unido a ella? – Alice ríe y se sienta frente a nosotros. – Está tan loca. ¡Estudiar en una tarde como esta!

- Debo estudiar para el examen. – Intento justificarme, pero el libro aún sigue sin ser tocado por mis manos.

- Te lo sabes de memoria. – Insiste Alice y el libro termina en sus manos al momento que se lo tiro. ¡Ella y sus reflejos!

- Yo creo que tú deberías cuidarte cuando lleguen los Timos, - la voz de Arthur está llena de malicia. – Te enloquecerá.

- Lo sé. – Alice acomoda su cabellera y abre su libro de Pociones. – Ya me estoy preparando. Tú serás su profesor particular. – Alice nos sonríe y ambos nos sonrojamos. Me pregunto qué pasa conmigo el día de hoy.

Los observo y sonrío. Quedan un par de años más con Arthur en Hogwarts. Alice estará conmigo hasta que terminemos, si es que Frank no se la lleva antes. Río ante mis ocurrencias y ambos jóvenes me miran extraño. Enchufes, pociones y sonrojos. Otro día normal en Gryffindor.

¡Oh, no! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Me observo al espejo y maldigo toda mi vida. Fabian estaría muy orgulloso de mi vocabulario. Alice me lanza una mirada reprobatoria desde el otro lado de la habitación. ¡Es que yo tenía que haber estado loca para haber aceptado! ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Pateo todo lo que tengo a mi alcance hasta que un hechizo me petrifica en el acto.

- Eres una exagerada, Molly. – Alice se para a mi lado. – Luces espectacular. – Mis ojos se mueven en negación, mas Alice sólo puede sonreír mientras acomoda mis vestidos.

- Debí decirle que nos veríamos luego de que saliera de Hogwarts. ¿Y si digo que estoy enferma? – los nervios me comen por dentro. Hace tanto que no lo veo. ¿Y si se ha olvidado de mí? ¿Y si cuando me ve…? Tiemblo y Alice pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

- No creo que eso le agrade. – ella sonríe y besa mi frente de forma materna. ¡Odio cuando hace eso! – Además… - sonríe divertida. – Creo que vendría a verte si lo hicieras.

- Pero…

- Le has huido en Navidades y he soportado todas las vacaciones de llanto porque le extrañas. No seas chiquilla, Molly.

Bufo por lo bajo y vuelvo a mirarme al espejo. No entiendo por qué actúo así. Quizás porque hace tantos meses que no lo veo. Quizás porque tengo miedo de mi propia reacción. ¿Hace cuánto no me siento tan insegura? Todo siempre ha sido tan fácil con Arthur. Tengo el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, mi rostro es regordete y Alice jura que dejarlo así lo hace más bonito, aunque es molesto, acepto su consejo. ¡Si total me siento un mugrero! Alice me ha prestado uno de sus vestidos negros. Hemos tenido que agrandarlo un poco, pero supongo no ha quedado tan mal, aunque sigo opinando se ve muchísimo mejor en ella.

- Te ves hermosa, tonta. – Alice ríe y me obliga a dar una vuelta. – Lo dejarás loco.

- Loco debe estar para venirse hasta aquí. – Alice ríe. Sabe que todos mis miedos son injustificados, pero este año me he sentido tan culpable. Más lo hago cuando bajo a la Sala Común. Solo a Dumbledore puede ocurrírsele permitir a los cursos mayores tener fiesta en la noche en Hogsmeade. Me pregunto qué estaría pensando.

Entre las primeras personas en observarme está Thomas. Me sonrojo y miro para otro lado inmediatamente. No quiero que se acerque, así que me prendo del brazo de Alice y la insto a apurarnos. Pero obviamente ella esperará por Frank. Siento la mirada de Thomas sobre mí. Él se encuentra muy arreglado pero nadie le acompaña. Me pregunto si irá con alguna chica o solo. Ruego para mis adentros que no vaya solo, y vuelvo a insistir a Alice que nos apuremos. Puede esperar a Frank abajo. Pero Alice repite que estoy paranoica.

Cuando finalmente Frank nos lleva a ambas fuera, porque he decidido no desprenderme de Alice, me siento completamente aliviada. Obviamente, hasta que Thomas se sube a nuestro carruaje. Maldigo otra vez mi suerte y miro por la ventana hacia fuera. Extraño a Arthur, pero Thomas no deja de ponerme nervios… ya siento el calor en mis mejillas volver a subir.

- Te encuentras hermosa. – el susurro del muchacho en mi oído me sorprende. ¡Alice! Pero no, la chica está muy concentrada con Frank. ¡Vaya amiga! La voz de Thomas siempre me ha impresionado, es seca pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Tan diferente a Arthur. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y logro murmurar un suave "_Gracias_" sonrojado.

- ¡Llegamos! – la voz saltarina de Alice ha salvado el momento más incómodo del día, y Thomas se aleja de mí, resignado. Sonrío. Nerviosa. Aliviada. Calada hasta las patas ante la perspectiva.

Thomas ya está abajo y tiende una mano para ayudarme a bajar. La acepto muy a mi pesar, y toco el frío piso nevado. Es el San Valentín más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Hogsmeade es un espectáculo único. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios mientras suelto a Thomas, murmuro nuevamente gracias y me marcho tras Alice y Frank. Bueno, sí, me da pena, pero dudo tener suficientes fuerzas para irme de quedarme un poco más.

Todas mis dudas desaparecen cuando entramos a las Tres Escobas. En una mesa me espera Arthur. Viste elegantemente, el cabello acomodado para parecer peinado, una rosa amarilla sobre el saco y una sonrisa esperanzada. Me he olvidado de Thomas inmediatamente y me he acercado a él con mucha cautela para sorprenderlo. Tapo sus ojos y sonrío.

- Adivina…

- Un ángel. – Reímos y él se levanta hasta estar a mi altura. Siempre me resultó cómico que yo pareciera ser más grande que él, pero aún así me lleva algunos centímetros.

- Creo que se ha equivocado, señor. - Todas mis dudas se han desvanecido. Río y dejo que me entregue la rosa. Nunca he sido de muchas cursilerías, mas, Arthur sabe que amo las rosas. Aunque en realidad, cualquier cosa que venga de Arthur me encantará. Para nuestro primer aniversario me regaló un enchufe. No puedo negar que lo estaba esperando.

Alice y Frank se acercan a nosotros y se sientan en la mesa. Alice me susurra un "te lo dije" y ambas reímos cómplices. Cuando quiero acordar, no me importa ni mi vestido, ni mi rostro gordo, ni que Fabian o Gideon anden observando, porque aunque confíen de Arthur, seguiré siendo la pequeña. Allí con Arthur y mis amigos, se está bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Madriguera**

_Aclaraciones: _Esto contendrá spoilers del séptimo libro en las futuras partes. Aquí Frank y Alice van a Hogwarts por la época de Molly. Agradecimientos a Parvati Blossom por betear!

**Parte 2**

- ¡Gideon! – Salgo corriendo tras el muchacho. ¡A veces pueden ser tan niños! Oh, vamos… tienen que tener algo de madurez en sus cerebros. ¿O no?

- Molly, Molly, Molly… ¿qué puedes tener aquí?

- Nada de tu interés seguro. – contesto secamente sacando mi varita y apuntándole. – Devuélvelo.

- Seguro que es algo que el pobre de Arthur le ha mandado. – ríe Fabian apareciendo desde atrás de la casa.

- Molestias. - ¡Par de hermanos debía tener yo! – El paquete. Ahora.

Gideon arroja el paquete a mis manos inmediatamente, mientras yo lo tomo en el aire y sonrío satisfecha. Fabian hace una mueca de descontento y sus ojos brillan traviesos. Sé que eso no puede ser un buen augurio y opto por no darle la espalda.

- Vamos, Mol, dinos qué te ha mandado. A tus hermanitos... – sus ojos se ponen melosos, y comienza a correrme. ¡Desgraciado! Me niego. No quiero que sepan. No aún, no deben. Ni madre lo sabe. Mucho menos padre. Quiero decírselo de otra forma. Mataré a Arthur, de eso estoy segura.

- ¡MOLLY! – me detengo al llamado y Fabian y Gideon caen sobre mí. – Oh, chicos, vamos, déjenla respirar.

Ambos se levantan de encima de mí y oculto rápidamente la caja. Faltaba mamá también comenzara a cuestionar el contenido de la misma. Sus ojos nos miran con reproche, pero se calman cuando me observan.

- Arthur está en la chimenea.

No ha terminado que ya estoy camino al comedor y de rodillas al suelo, obviando las risas de Fabian y Gideon tras mío. Arthur les saluda cortésmente.

- Lo has recibido. – Asiento ansiosamente. Todos en casa me observan ansiosos, madre obviamente no entiende mucho. Mejor así.

- ¿Mañana?

- Paso por ti a las tres.

Sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Me muestra un enchufe desde el otro lado y río. Madre ya está a mi lado antes de que pueda darme cuenta que Arthur ha desaparecido.

- ¿Qué te ha enviado?

- Nada, mamá. – Mi rostro me delata, toma la caja entre sus manos y la abre. El bochorno de mi rostro se oculta tras las lágrimas decepción. Antes de siquiera poder ver el presente ya estoy encerrada en mi cuarto y los gritos de mi madre tras el otro lado de la puerta resultan dagas.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Molly! ¿Me has escuchado? Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos… ¡eres muy pequeña aún!

- ¡Ya soy grande, mamá! – me tapo hasta las orejas con las sábanas de mi cuarto. Sabía que reaccionaría así. Lo sabía. No me importaba escuchar de que era muy peligroso, que cosas extrañas estaban pasando. ¡Que era un Weasley! ¡Por dios, Fabian y Gideon lo aprobaban de corazón! Madre es una paranoica. Arthur es un pan de dios y tengo muy claro mi decisión.

No hace falta mucho para aparecerme en el cuarto de Fabian y Gideon. Ambos me observan curiosos desde sus camas. Están sentados a lo indio y tienen varios papeles a su alrededor. Uno se pregunta qué hacen aún viviendo en casa. Supongo en cierta forma cuidan de mí.

- Demoraste demasiado. – Gideon se levanta, me agarra de los hombros y me lleva hasta la cama, sentándome entre los dos.

- Quería asegurarme que mamá no se enteraría.

- Lo sabemos. – me sonríen. – Está todo preparado.

Quiero empezar a dar saltitos. Me contengo y los beso a cada uno en las mejillas. Cuando quiero darme cuenta los tengo a ambos encima de mí, riendo y haciéndome cosquillas como cuando era pequeña.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Nosotros te lo dimos en bandeja. No vamos a quitártelo. Además… - Gideon me guiñe un ojo y yo me sonrojo notablemente. – Nadie podrá cuidarte más que él.

- ¿Pero no les preocupan las desapariciones?

- Para nada. – los observo curiosa. Hay algo en sus miradas que no comprendo. – Arthur no dejará que nada te pase. – No, definitivamente hay algo que no entiendo, pero opto por no mirarles y asentir. Después de todo, me ayudarán.

Sin darme cuenta, me tienen dando vueltas en menos de cinco segundos. Aprontando ropa, mis cosas, todo lo que desee llevarme. Me siento un poco insegura sin poder avisarle a Arthur, pero sé que estará de acuerdo llegado el momento y sus padres nos aceptarán de buena forma mientras buscamos una casa. Sí. Tengo que convencerme que todo irá bien.

No sé cómo ni de qué forma, pero pronto tengo el paquete que Arthur me envió en mis manos. Tiemblo y mis hermanos me miran nerviosos. No es miedo, es ansiedad, es emoción. Es saber que tengo el vestido de la madre de Arthur en mis manos, porque es la tradición. Me obligan a abrirlo y muero de la felicidad cuando Fabian lo pone en mis manos con delicadeza. Es algo antiguo, pero muy bonito. Arthur jura nunca haberle puesto un ojo encima, pero si lo hubiera hecho, no me importaría, es el pedazo de tela más delicado que nunca vi en mi vida. Alice…

- Alice… - mi voz es un susurro. ¡Cómo voy a casarme sin que Alice lo sepa! ¡Sin que ella…!

- Lo entenderá. Nosotros lo hacemos. – Gideon me sonríe y me ayuda a guardar el vestido nuevamente en su caja.

Les sonrío y los abrazo a ambos. Si hay algo que extrañaré de este hogar es a ellos. Mi par de locos hermanos. Supongo jamás entenderán cuán agradecida les estaré por lo que están haciendo. Oh, bueno… quizás sí. De alguna forma me llevaban hasta los límites del hogar y en un remolino de lágrimas y adioses desaparezco para reunirme con Arthur. Esta vez, para siempre.

Es como el primer día de Hogwarts. Esa emoción de comenzar algo nuevo, distante, desconocido, y al mismo tiempo, tan anhelado. Supongo he saltado toda la tarde, aunque claro que he tratado de comportarme, sobre todo por respeto a la ceremonia, al vestido y a Arthur. Aunque supongo a éste último debe de haberle agradado. Lo primero que hemos hecho ha sido contarles a Alice y Frank. Creo casi le da algo cuando les hemos mostrado los anillos o cuando me han visto toda arreglada. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado tenerlos con nosotros! Pero todo fue tan rápido.

Llegar a casa de Arthur fue un segundo, meterme en su habitación, de las más extrañas que he visto en mi vida debo admitir, otro más. Nunca creí sería todo tan sencillo y cuando me quise acordar, ya estábamos casados, sentados en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante con Alice gritando de la emoción. Por un momento creí era ella quien se había casado y no yo. Arthur no tardó en despedirse y ya me llevaba a rastras por todo el Londres Muggle. Nunca había manifestado interés en la ciudad, pero debo admitir, fue una de las vistas más bonitas que he tenido, sobre todo porque siquiera teníamos presupuesto para tomar transporte. Mis pies aún duelen, pero quizás lo hace más mi rostro de sonreír.

Arthur ha sido un pan de dios, y no sé cómo no ha llamado a su familia aún. ¡Era tan importante para él este momento! ¡Lo era para su madre! Por unos momentos creo que no voy a poder volver a mirarle a la cara. Aún llevo su vestido puesto (ni que dudar que los muggles nos miraran raro). No debí aceptar ponérmelo, pero tampoco podía casarme de túnica vieja.

La habitación es la más barata que existe en el Caldero, por ende, no tenemos ni ventanas, ni estufa, y con suerte tenemos un par de sábanas limpias. Sé que Arthur se ha gastado sus ahorros y yo no me he traído más de lo que Fabian y Gideon me han regalado. ¡Vaya uno a saber cómo sobreviviremos! Debemos de estar locos.

- ¿Qué piensas, Molly? – siento sus brazos en mi cintura y sonrío. No puedo evitarlo, pero la torpeza tan característica de su agarre, o como su nariz choca contra mi cuello cuando intenta besarme me produce sinceras rachas de felicidad. Es Arthur. _Mi_ Arthur. De quien pensé avergonzarme alguna vez, con quien he escapado este día.

- En nosotros. - ¿Cómo explicarle el lío que es mi mente? Sonrío algo abochornada mientras caigo en la realización de que es nuestra noche de bodas. ¡Nunca pensé en ello! Todo fue tan rápido…

- ¿Y sobre qué de nosotros, _Mollywobbles_? – Me sonrojo ante al apodo, la primera vez que lo oí pronunciarlo cuando paseábamos bajo la luna en los terrenos de Hogwarts casi me da un ataque. Ahora solo sobrepasa mis límites de vergüenza.

- De todo un poco. – sonrío dándome media vuelta, atrapada entre sus brazos. Sus ojos me miran en silencio, divertidos y contrariados. Estamos a solo centímetros del otro y mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi cuerpo. No recuerdo haberme sentido así desde nuestro primer beso.

Una de sus manos se suelta de mi espalda y acaricia mi rostro. Siento el fulgor de la sangre corriendo a mis mejillas y lo observo con cariño. A veces me cuesta creer que sea tímido o torpe como lo es frente a la mayoría de la gente. Allí, frente a mí, parece tan en control de una situación que yo ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar. Apoya su frente contra la mía y siento su respiración sobre la mía. Huele a menta y goma, y sonrío divertida. Algo en sus ojos brilla contrariado, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, mis labios ya rozan los suyos.

Mi respiración escapa de mí. Me siento tan cómoda entre sus brazos, bajo el trazado de sus labios, con las caricias de su piel. Llevábamos unos cuantos años juntos, pero mucho tiempo lo habíamos pasado separados. Supongo que de todas formas nunca había dudado de lo que sentía, pero estar aquí, sabiendo el comienzo y el fin, sin dudarlo, con el anillo en mi mano, es la súbita realización de que mi vida había comenzado nuevamente.

Abro los ojos separándome levemente de Arthur y me doy cuenta que estamos ya apoyados sobre la cama. Sus ojos me miran con un cariño único y solo puedo sonreír.

- La amo, Sra Weasley. – murmura en mi oído, provocando escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Busco sus labios con anhelo, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca. Sé que luego de esta noche nada será lo mismo, y sin embargo, no puedo esperar para que así sea.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Madriguera**

_Aclaraciones: _Esto contendrá spoilers del séptimo libro en las futuras partes. Aquí Frank y Alice van a Hogwarts por la época de Molly. Agradecimientos a Parvati Blossom por betear!

**Parte 3**

Se hace escuchar una voz, un tal Lord algo y una selección de locos andan rondando las calles. Arthur está de los nervios y de los nervios me pone a mí. Madre está como loca. Vocifera que ella sabía yo no debía casarme, que no le importa que tendré a su nieto, que se lo llevará y se asegurará no le pase nada. ¡Cómo si yo fuera a dejarle! Gideon y Fabian han prometido pasar esta tarde para comentarme de las buenas nuevas, creo que están tan nerviosos como Arthur y le cuesta verme sola en casa. ¡Que esté de ocho meses no significa que sea inválida! Estoy segura que exageran, pero no voy a negarme a su compañía.

Preparar el té no resulta tan fácil, el monigote que tengo dentro me complica los movimientos y agradezco que exista la magia que me permite realizar muchas tareas desde la silla. La cocina está siempre limpia, porque me pone nerviosa que no lo esté. Supongo que debo de agradecerle a mi padre por habernos conseguido este lugar, la casa es pequeña, pero es un gran terreno y podremos ir ampliándola. Por ahora hay suficiente lugar para nosotros dos y el futuro bebé.

La puerta suena al justo momento en que vierto el té sobre las tazas. Me odiarán por ello, pero sacarles la cafeína de su circulación siempre ha sido un buen propósito. Camino rápidamente, una vez puedo levantarme de mi silla, hasta el recibidor, y les abro, dejándolos pasar.

Ambos se ven tan joviales como siempre y por alguna razón me sorprendo. Quizás los esperaba cansados, agobiados o algo similar. Pero sus rostros están pacíficos. Me plantan un beso en cada mejilla y sonrío divertida.

- Buenas tardes, Molly. – Gideon me guiña un ojo y se adentra a la cocina sin decir mucho más. Fabian, sin embargo, apoya directamente su cabeza sobre mi panza y escucha atentamente.

- Este muchacho no quiere salir. – explica calmadamente y besa mi panza con cariño. – Debe ser muy inteligente.

Trato de omitir la desazón en su voz, puesto que ya está sonriendo y tomándome del brazo me conduce hasta la cocina. No me han dado siquiera tiempo a responderles nada cuando ya están tirando el té y sirviendo café caliente en sus tazas.

- ¡Buena forma de rechazar lo que prepara su hermana! – río divertida y me siento junto a ellos. Hace varios días que no los veo en persona, mas es difícil notar si algo ha cambiado. Siempre están sonrientes, a pesar de sus preocupaciones. A veces me pregunto si no tendrán alguna novia escondida por allí, pero por alguna razón, la idea me parece ridícula.

- Molly, es por una buena causa. – Gideon sorbe el líquido negro con una sonrisa en los labios, saboreando cada segundo del mismo. No puedo más que mirarlo incrédula y tomar mi propia taza de té.

- No dirías lo mismo si fuera yo quien lo tomara.

- Al contrario, vaya si sería bueno para el bebé. – se burla Fabian, vaciando la taza de un saque, la manda con magia a fregarse. – Es raro que Arthur no esté aquí, últimamente es difícil verle separado de ti.

- No ha podido pedirse el día libre, y le he convencido que de todas formas no hacía falta. No nacerá hoy. – Estoy segura de eso, y aunque mi madre siempre dijo que no hay que confiarse de los insititos de madre, nada me sacará de esta creencia.

Gideon toma lentamente su bebida, es definitivamente el que está más concentrado de los dos y esto me causa curiosidad. Observa para todos lados, como buscando algo sin encontrarlo. Está atento, cuidadoso.

- No hay nadie en la casa, Gideon. Sé suficiente como para saber si un intruso se cuela dentro. – sonríe sorprendido. Creo ha olvidado lo que es vivir conmigo, así que le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- Sé que lo sabes. Pero no deja de ser peligroso.

- Son un trío de locas paranoicas. – exclamó finalmente. ¡Es que con ellos no se puede!

- Quizás. – murmura Gideon con ternura, y vuelve a posar sus labios sobre la taza abstraído.

- Nos hemos unido a la Orden. – Fabian me mira con delicadeza, como si esperara fuera a poner el grito en el cielo, pero no comprendo sus palabras, por lo cual, me limito a mirarlo con cautela. – Ya entenderás… - parece reacio a explicarme lo que no entiendo, y algo me impulsa a callarme y no decir nada.

La puerta de calle se abre y ambos hermanos se levantan alertas, de la nada llevan sus varitas en su mano y apuntan hacia la puerta de la cocina. Los miro con los ojos en blanco, y le abro la puerta a Arthur para que pueda entrar. Mira a mis hermanos con sorpresa y luego posa sus ojos en mí. Alivio recorre su mirada y comprendo que los sonidos y las voces lo han asustado. Sus manos se apoyan en mi rostro, sin inhibirse por la presencia de sus cuñados y besa suavemente mis labios, para luego besar mi vientre como Fabian lo hizo unos minutos antes.

- Buenas tardes, Fabian, Gideon - saluda cortésmente, mientras apoya su capa sobre una de las sillas y se aleja a servirse un poco de té. Jamás me llevará la contra. No mientras el bebé no nazca al menos.

- Buenas tardes, Arthur. – saludan ambos a unísono. Tanto que me causa gracia y tengo a tres pares de ojos observándome cuando me río. Los tres me ignoran luego de un momento y vuelvo a sentarme a la mesa, a un lado de Arthur y tomando su mano entre la mía. Me sonríe y por un momento estoy tentada a olvidar mis hermanos se encuentran aquí.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – cuestiono con curiosidad. Sus ojos lucen cansados y apostaría que dormir un poco no le haría mal.

- Muy lento, debo admitir. Me han tenido corriendo de un lado a otro. – su sonrisa se ensancha levemente y vuelve a besarme. Me sonrojo, no puedo evitarlo y me siento una tonta chiquilla. A veces me cuesta acordarme que quizás aún lo soy. Lo somos. Me parece tan natural vivir como vivimos.

- Nada de locuras por allí, me imagino. – consulta Gideon. Comienzo a notar las líneas de cansancio o la seriedad de su voz, pero sigue sonriendo y siendo el Gideon que siempre he conocido.

- Nada fuera de lo normal. – Arthur parece no querer hablar del tema, pero como siempre se refiere a ellos de manera cortés y amable. Aprieto su mano recordándole que estoy allí.

- ¿Para cuándo apuestas nacerá? – Fabian salta emocionado en su silla, cortando levemente el tenso ambiente que se había generado y lo miro con ojos como platos.

- ¡FABIAN!

- Le he apostado cinco galeones que no tardará más de dos días, - afirmó Gideon sorprendiéndome.

- ¡GIDEON! – exclamo indignada. ¡Vaya par de hermanos!

- Una semana… - Arthur sonríe tímidamente y acaricia mi mano con cautela cuando volteo a verlo.

- Claro, a él no lo regañas. – bromea Fabian.

Para cuando los tres quieren acordar, me he levantado, no sin bastante dificultad y ya estoy camino hacia la habitación. ¡Odio las escaleras! Son lentas, difíciles de subir y extremadamente empinadas. ¡Las odio! Aún más cuando Arthur me alcanza de un sopetón rodándome con sus brazos y besando mi cuello.

- Vamos, Molly, esa no es forma de despedirte de tus hermanos. – puedo divisar la sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de no verle. He cerrado los ojos mientras recorre mi cuello a pequeños besos. – Vamos.

Su mano está en la mía y me ayuda a bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Si mi madre había pensado las escaleras me detendrían de tener niños, pues mucho se había equivocado. En la cocina nos esperan los dos sentados y tranquilos, sus ojos revolviéndose en un pedido de perdón, pero sus labios curvándose en complicidad.

- ¿Cómo se llamará? – Gideon finalmente coloca una mano sobre mi vientre cuando me siento y sonrío alegre. Es la primera vez que realiza ese gesto.

- Bill. – responde con simpleza Arthur, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- ¿Y si llegara a ser nena? – Fabian luce emocionado ante la idea.

- Lo dudo mucho, hace décadas no hay una mujer entre los Weasleys. – Arthur le guiña un ojo, al tiempo que Gideon separa su mano.

- Pues, yo quiero ver cómo se las van a arreglar con los padrinos.

Lo observo divertida, sabiendo que ha dado en el clavo de nuestros dilemas. Madre insiste serán dos, pero yo sé que no lo es. Aunque aquello solucionaría este pequeño problema.

- Es muy fácil, - les guiño un ojo divertida.

- ¿Si? Pues…

- Fácil, pero nadie dijo se los fuera a contar. – me recuesto sobre Arthur levemente y éste pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros. La cocina se ha vuelto a llenar de alegría, y en mi vientre solo patea el señor ansiedad.

- ¡Billy! – El pequeño se detiene a mi llamado y me mira con su carita angelical. Esconde tras sus manos, puesto que no pasa desapercibido, un ligero paquete navideño. Sus ojos me miran suplicando que no le haya descubierto, pero enseguida corre de vuelta al árbol y lo apoya sobre el suelo.

Estas Navidades han sido más difíciles que las anteriores. Los pequeños se vuelven cada vez más complicados y el trabajo de Arthur cada vez nos da menos ingresos. El árbol sigue siendo el mismo desde que nos casamos, pero los paquetitos con los regalos de Bill y Charlie lo complementan bastante.

- Lo siento. – vuelve a mirarme angelicalmente y corre escaleras arriba llamando a Charlie. Sé que está ansioso, pero hemos prometido esperar por su padre. No puedo dejar de maldecir al ministerio por llamar a Arthur a trabajar en semejante día. Espero ciertamente que Fabian y Gideon puedan darse una vuelta, los pequeños los esperan con más ansiedad de la que deberían.

Vuelvo a la cocina y termino de preparar la cena, normalmente festejaríamos al mediodía, pero me niego a no tener a Arthur con nosotros. Bastante ha sido que mis padres se negaran a venir. La mesa ya está armada y solo falta Arthur aparezca por la chimenea. Me doy media vuelta cuando siento un tirón sobre mi falda.

Charlie me observa con profundos ojos celestes. Sus cabellos están todos revoloteados y su ropa toda salida. No me sorprende. Uno apostaría a cuál es el más vivaron de los dos niños que tenemos, pero yo apostaría por el más pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Charlie? – me agacho a su lado, y se cuelga en mis brazos sin pronunciar palabra. Aquello me sorprende, pero me dejo abrazar por sus manitas pequeñas. Esconde su rostro entre mi cuerpo. - ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Lo separo levemente y beso su frente temiendo esté enfermo, pero no encuentro nada sospechoso en su temperatura. Juego con los rulos de sus cabellos mientras sonrío, y él vuelve a salir corriendo desde mis brazos hacia el estar.

Instantáneamente lo sigo, Billy nuevamente esconde un paquete tras sus brazos y no puedo más que sonreír por la visión. Me acerco despacito, Charlie está a mi lado. Sus ojos brillan expectantes. Sé que quieren que les de permiso, pero por más pequeños que sean, deberán esperar.

- ¡Lo siento! – la voz de Billy es casi un chillido de su ansiedad mientras suelta el paquete y se sitúa tras de Charlie. Me resulta cómico que sea el mayor, con sus cinco añitos quien se ponga tras el pequeño Charlie a esconderse.

- Esperaremos por papá, ¿verdad? – Charlie asiente sereno y Billy responde de igual forma atrás. Ambos ojos me miran pícaros, así que tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, y les hago señas para que se sienten conmigo.

Pero antes de que puedan acatar mi llamado, se siente un golpeteo desde el otro lado de la puerta y el grito de Gideon de "Feliz Navidad" haciendo que los pequeños miren la entrada desesperados. Vuelvo a levantarme sabiendo que hace años que perdí mi tiempo para sentarme tranquila, y me acerco a la puerta.

- ¿Gideon? – cuestiono. Últimamente estoy más nerviosa que nunca. Por lo cual, me permito flanquear un poco y admitir que el ambiente mágico me disturba.

- No, Fabian. – ríe. Soltadamente y abro la puerta para observar a mis hermanos. Lucen elegantes bajo sus capas negras y llevan el cabello mojado. Supongo acaban de pasar por su casa luego de una larga jornada. Algo que las ojeras bajo sus ojos me confirman.

- Hola, hermanita. – sonríe Gideon, pasando tras de Fabian, quien en un segundo ya está tirado en el suelo con Bill y Charlie encima de él. Gideon da un paso dentro de la casa y luego de cerrar la puerta me saluda con un delicado beso y un abrazo protector.

- ¿Qué tal la Orden? – pregunto. Fabian se ha quedado con los pequeños y he arrastrado al mayor hasta la cocina donde le he servido una caliente taza de café.

- Algo enloquecida, las fiestas son un punto débil. – explica mientras sorbe la infusión con calma. Asiento y me siento a su lado. - ¿Arthur?

- En el ministerio. – mi voz suena más calmada de lo que quizás estoy, pero Gideon me conoce lo suficiente como para lanzarme una mirada significativa. – Las cosas están… lentas.

- Seguro lo tienen revoloteando y encima pagándole menos de lo que merece, ¿me equivoco? – Mis ojos bastan para responder sus dudas. – Hay un par de regalos más para agregar bajo el árbol, Molly. Fabian se encargará de ello.

- Son inteligentes los pequeños. – Odiaría se enteraran que…

- Fabian es uno de ellos, sabrá hacerlo bien. – Me guiña un ojo y me estruja entre sus brazos antes de que pueda darme cuenta.

La estufa se enciende y Arthur sale pitando de ella. Sacude sus ropas antes de notar nuestra presencia y nos dirige una sonrisa cansada.

- Gideon. – Estrecha su mano. – Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad, Arthur.

El susodicho se acerca hasta mí, se inclina y besa mis labios suavemente, como siempre hace cuando vuelve a casa. Cierra los ojos y puedo notar su cansancio. Sé que además está preocupado. Es un peligro andar por las calles, es un peligro muchas cosas. Observo a Gideon, mientras Arthur va a saludar a los pequeños. Ellos saben del peligro, ellos lo viven día a día. Gideon toma mi mano y me guía hasta el estar con una sonrisa en los labios y deseándome con dulzura feliz navidad.

Por un momento creo bromea, pero cuando observo la escena frente a mí solo puedo sonreír. Charlie se ha colgado de los brazos flojos de su padre y sonríe como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Billy está dando saltitos por toda la habitación.

- ¡Mami! – se para delante mío, su rostro angelical devela esa clásica picardía que me recuerda a Fabian. Levanto la vista para observar a mi hermano, está sentado en el sofá y me mira igual que el pequeño, como si su rostro guardara un secreto cómplice. Secreto del que sé soy participe. - ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

- Claro. Ahora pueden. – sonrío mientras Billy corre en dirección al árbol y Charlie se baja con igual entusiasmo de su padre.

Me acerco a Arthur y lo rodeo con mis manos mientras observo a los pequeños. Arthur tiene esa sonrisa feliz dibujada en su rostro. Fabian y Gideon ya andan ayudando a sus ahijados con los regalos, y algunos objetos mágicos comienzan a volar a nuestro alrededor. Fuera está oscuro, pero las luces aquí dentro me fascinan.

- Te amo. – un susurro, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Arthur, y solo Arthur, me escuche.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Madriguera**

_Aclaraciones: _Esto contendrá spoilers del séptimo libro en las futuras partes. Aquí Frank y Alice van a Hogwarts por la época de Molly. Agradecimientos a Parvati Blossom por betear!

**Parte 4**

- No, Charlie. Nada de animales cerca del bebé. – Charlie levanta sus ojitos tiernos y me observa jugando con el pájaro que ha cazado, porque no puedo llamarle de otra forma, fuera de casa.

- Pero, mami… - niego con la cabeza y Charlie mira el pájaro con lástima. Un segundo después está fuera dejándolo libre.

Arthur me observa desde la cama. Lleva toda la mañana allí. Creo que es la primera vez en meses que se siente en casa. Tal vez porque es la primera vez que ha podido escapar al ministerio. Lo han cambiado de sección, creo que esta le satisface más. Pero por un lado creo que le molesta no poder enterarse de cómo va el mundo mágico con tanta claridad como antes.

Hace un par de días que no sé nada de Gideon o Fabian, pero trato de mantenerme optimista. Arthur tiene miedo, yo lo sé, se nota en la manera en que se tensa, en como se silencia. Hasta en sus ojos cuando se posan en mí. Oscuridad hay fuera, pero trato de pensar que esto terminará. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado deberá caer en algún momento. Deberá de hacerlo.

Mis ojos observan a Percy, dormido plácidamente en su cuna que mágicamente se mece. Arthur está detrás de mí en segundos y me abraza, ambos observando al pequeño en silencio. No estamos acostumbrados a la calma que éste proyecta. Billy y Charlie era mucho más activos… y ruidosos. Me recuerdo que debería bajar a vigilarlos, aún son muy pequeños, pero por alguna razón, Billy siempre anda cuidando de su hermano. Esos dos son muy apegados.

- Es un angelito. – sonrío divertida, y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

- Me recuerda a su padre.

- ¿Por lo guapo? – río con soltura, pero cuidando de no despertar al pequeño.

- Por lo silencioso. – Arthur besa mi cuello delicadamente, luego retira el cabello de mi rostro y besa mi oreja para luego bajar por la mandíbula hasta voltearme y tomar mis labios entre los suyos.

Mis brazos rodean su cuello y puedo sentir la desesperación de su agarre, apoyo mi rostro sobre su pecho con cansancio. Tres niños no son poca cosa y el último parto me ha dejado cansada. Sé que Arthur teme me encuentre enferma, pero yo sé que el fondo del asunto es que comienzo a preocuparme. Tres niños entre tanta negrura. Deberíamos…

- ¿Es que no quieres darles otro hermanito? – me sonríe con picardía, y levanto mi rostro para observar su dulce mirada.

- Estás loco. ¿Sabes?

- Eso no te impidió casarte conmigo, _Mollywobbles_.

¡Oh, no! El sonrojo es inevitable. Es como una palabra mágica, quizás es por los pensamientos que trae a mi mente. Nuevamente sus besos y esta vez floto. Es como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido. Es tan fácil hacerlo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Billy está a un lado de nosotros. Sus ojos están rojos y me suelto de Arthur asustada, mientras me arrodillo a su lado. Percy solloza en su cuna, pero percibo cómo Arthur ya ha ido hasta él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bill amor? – sus ojos brillan casi al llanto. El corazón comienza a latirme. ¿Dónde estaba Charlie?

- Charlie… - su voz es un susurro, ahogado por el miedo. Arthur me mira desde dónde sostiene a Percy y trata de tranquilizarme con su sonrisa. – Le ha mordido.

- ¿Qué le ha mordido? – Mantengo la calma, mientras tomo a Billy en brazos y comienzo a bajar las escaleras en busca del pequeño Charlie.

- Un gnomo.

Cuando llegamos abajo mi corazón se ha tranquilizado, y noto que interiormente creía algo peor había pasado. Arthur, con un silencioso Percy en brazos, va hasta la cocina a buscar las pociones. Charlie está sentado en uno de los sofás, mirando su manita con casi rencor.

- ¡Me mordió, mami! ¡Me mordió! – No puedo evitar sonreír ante el tono indignado del pequeño. Apoyo a Billy en el suelo que parece estar más tranquilo. Se preocupa demasiado por Charlie.

- A ver… déjame ver. – Me acerco y tomo las pociones que Arthur me alcanza con una sonrisa, mientras comienzo a curar la herida. No ha sido nada grave, y bastará un poco de cuidado para que todo esté bien.

- ¡'nomo malo! – vociferan ambos niños cuando he terminado de curar las heridas. Un segundo después, corren escaleras arriba riendo sobre vaya a saber uno qué.

Arthur coloca a Percy en mis brazos y va hasta la cocina a prepararnos unas tazas de té. El pequeño sigue plácido y sereno. Creo que podría decirse, dará menos problemas que sus hermanos.

- Fred y George. – Mis labios dibujaron una triste pero sincera sonrisa al pronunciar los nombres. Alice me mira por sobre donde sostenía a Fred. O quizás George. Arthur aún no les había puesto las cintas prometidas para diferenciarlos.

- Son bellos nombres. – murmura volviendo a observarlo. Sé que desea con toda el alma tener un pequeño, lo han intentado. Mucho. Espero los médicos se hayan equivocado. Alice lo merece tanto.

- Así es. – mi rostro se entristece sabiendo la razón de dichos nombres, pero me alegro cuando la madrina de los pequeños pone a Fred en mis brazos para tomar a George entre los suyos.

Frank nos ha dado espacio y juega con Charlie y Billy en una esquina de la habitación. Percy con sus pequeñas manitas está sentado seriamente a un lado de mi cama. A veces el pequeño me asusta, pero sus ojos vivarachos me alegran el día también.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me pregunta Alice finalmente, apoyándose contra el borde de la cama. Llevo un día dentro de San Mungo, pero aún no me dejan retirarme. Han sido unas largas 24 horas. Y otras tantas las que he dormido.

- Tranquila. – sonrío divertida. ¡Cinco niños! Arthur estaba loco. Definitivamente. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Aunque quizás yo también. – Disfrutando los últimos momentos de calma.

- ¿Por qué dirías eso? – Alice sabe porqué lo digo, pero igual suena curiosa.

- Percy es un amor, ¿no crees? – Mi respuesta la toma de sorpresa, mientras el niño de dos años se enrosca en mi brazo libre. – Fred y George…

- Oh, no creerás lo que dicen sobre los gemelos, ¿o sí? – Creo que mi mirada lo dice todo, puesto que Alice comienza a reír con soltura inmediatamente.

Frank y los niños nos miran con curiosidad. De repente todos se han subido a la cama, y Frank ya abraza a Alice con delicadeza. Sabe su esposa sufre al ver la gran familia que he formado, pero que también está más que feliz por ello.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo tenerlo? – Billy me sonríe desde el borde de la cama y le hago señas para que se acerque. Ya es lo suficiente mayor como para poder sostener al bebé, y tiene un instinto protector por sus hermanos. Siempre lo ha tenido.

Cuando lo tengo sentado a un lado, paso con cuidado a Fred a sus brazos, enseñándole cómo tomarle, aunque estoy segura ya lo ha aprendido bien. Sus ojos brillan en una sonrisa única.

- ¡Tío Frank, tengo a George! – Con Alice reímos. Será difícil identificar a los niños. Percy aprovecha el momento de soledad de mis brazos y se cuelga a mi lado, apoyando su pequeño rostro sobre mi regazo. Acaricio su cabello delicadamente, sin dejar de prestar atención al bebé en manos de Bill.

- ¡Yo quiero! – Charlie exclama indignado, pero Frank ya lo ha levantado en brazos distrayéndolo.

- Supongo Arthur debe de estar por llegar. – menciona Alice al aire, siento entristecerme levemente. El último tiempo ha sido tan difícil, Arthur ha desaparecido tanto. Por un momento creí se había unido a la Orden. Pero gracias a dios no lo ha hecho.

- El Ministerio es un caos, ya lo sabes. – Alice asiente. A veces creo me oculta algo. Pero supongo eso nos pasa a todos, con tanto miedo en el mundo mágico.

- Así es. – Coloca a George en la cuna que han dejado al lado de mi cama, y se sienta a mi lado envolviéndome en un gran abrazo. – Son hermosos.

Respondo en silencio. Alice lo ha dicho todo.

- ¡Basta! – Dos ratas corren a mí alrededor. Sus cabellos rojos pasan tan rápido que me sorprende poder identificarlos. – Par de demonios, deténganse.

Fred y George frenan de golpe y me observan riéndose. Una cacerola sale volando y observo a Charlie sentado sobre la mesa que sonríe con inocencia. Billy no era así cuando pequeño. O tal vez, sí. Ya no lo recuerdo. El susodicho entra por la puerta acarreando de la mano a un serio Percy.

- ¿Estás bien, mamá? – me pregunta seriamente. Fred y George aprovechan y salen corriendo fuera de la cocina con sus pequeñas piernas. ¡Oh, infierno! Siquiera hablan, pero destruirían el mundo si los dejaran.

- Sí, Bill. Me encuentro bien. – respondo ante la calidez de su pregunta mientras vuelvo a preparar la cena, atrayendo la cacerola con magia hacia mí. – Compórtate, Charlie.

- Sí, mamá. – se baja de la mesa y sale de la habitación.

- Billy, cariño. Ve a vigilar a tus hermanos, ¿sí? – Está tan grande que me sorprende. Pensar que pronto comenzará Hogwarts. – Asegúrate que dejen dormir a Ronald.

- Claro, mamá.

Percy se sienta sobre la mesa en silencio. Sus lentes, un poco grandes, caen sobre su nariz con gracia. Me mira en silencio mientras continúo cocinando. Alice ha prometido pasar esta tarde a ayudarme con los pequeños. Traerá al pequeño Neville con ella. Me siento tan feliz por ella. Ha sido toda una novelería. Finalmente han podido tener al pequeño que tanto deseaban. Es puro rollo, pero una ternura. Quizás fuera mejor que se quedara a descansar. Sobre todo con lo oscuro que se ha puesto todo. No recuerdo la última vez que Arthur me dejó salir sola de casa.

Como si mi pensamiento lo hubiese llamado me volteo cuando siento que entra por la chimenea. Luce cansado y apagado. Sus ojos se encuentran opacos y me mira con preocupación. Se acerca a mí y me abraza. Intento preguntarle, cuestionarle, entender, pero sus labios besan los míos. Ácidos, austeros, necesitados. Algo malo está sucediendo y el pánico recorre mi cuerpo. No me he sentido así desde… desde… pensar en mis hermanos es una estaca en mi corazón. ¿No habrá? ¿Quién? Mi mente es un manojo de nervios.

- ¿Qué pasa, Arthur? – logro balbucear cuando se separa de mi. Ha agarrado a Percy entre sus brazos y lo ha puesto entre nosotros antes de siquiera poder decir nada. Un beso en su frente y otro en la mía. – Me estás asustando.

- Me encontré con Frank esta tarde. – Mi corazón se acelera. ¿Había pasado algo a Alice? ¿Al pequeño? No pude siquiera pensar en cuestionarlo cuando Arthur ya me está hablando. – Se encuentran bien, pero Albus les ha recomendado cuidado máximo. Se ha vuelto peligroso para ellos…

Se detuvo y sé qué pasa por su mente. Lo mismo que pasa por la mía. Gideon y Fabian, basta con empujar muy lejos para romperlo todo. Alice y Frank lo habían hecho, así como también los Potters, quien Arthur había mencionado alguna vez. Me parece la más razonable idea. Sí, protegerse. Sin embargo, en mi pecho se cierne la duda y el miedo. Ansiaba tanto poder disfrutar un rato de mi amiga, y en las condiciones actuales, vaya a saberse cuándo volveré a verla. Arthur parece comprender mis pensamientos, puesto que besa mi frente con delicadeza, y toma mi mano, sacándome de la habitación en silencio.

- ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cómo…?

Arthur camina en silencio. No hay rastros de los pequeños en el estar, así que nos dirigimos arriba. En nuestra habitación se encuentran todos. Charlie juega con Errol en una esquina, y Bill regaña continuamente a Fred y George que dan saltos en la cama. El mayor me mira con culpa, pero no puedo más que devolverle una sonrisa. A veces me sorprende la fuerza y el entusiasmo de los más pequeños. En la cuna Ron los observa maravillados, sus ojos azules brillan como nunca los he visto brillar.

- ¿Está todo bien, mamá? – Billy está preocupado, mas no me sorprende. Debe llevar con nosotros el peso del miedo y la preocupación.

Me suelto de Arthur y me acerco al pequeño. Sus ojos me miran con dulzura, y planto un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Me mira sonrosado y reconozco será de las últimas veces que me deje hacerlo sin quejarse, aunque también sé eso no me lo impedirá.

- Todo está perfectamente, llévate a Charlie y Percy, Billy amor, es hora de que vayan a dormir.

- Pero la cena… - Sonrío. A veces me olvido que el pequeño es suficiente grande como para entender algunas cosas.

- Les llevaré un plato de sopa a cada uno. – Charlie levanta la mirada de la lechuza y bufa algo que es irreconocible a mis oídos, pero que comprendo perfectamente. De todas formas, no podrán escapar a dicho menú. – De postre hay unos chocolates que trajo papá el día de ayer.

Percy se suelta de su padre y toma inmediatamente la mano de Billy, sabiendo irá con este hasta su habitación. Charlie refunfuña un poco pero lo acompaña. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo a los tres alejarse tranquilamente. Fred está colgado sobre mis hombros en dos segundos, y George ha hecho lo mismo con su padre. Los reconozco por la ropa que llevan, puesto que es muy difícil diferenciarlos, dicen que con el tiempo cambian, dudo alguna vez eso suceda. Increíblemente los dos diablillos se notan cansados y automáticamente se envuelven entre nuestros brazos. Apoyo mi rostro sobre Arthur, sin dejar de notar las lucecitas de Ron observándonos maravillado. Bello el mundo que observa, maldito el que lo espera fuera.

Arthur me mira con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ginny descansa en mi cuerpo. Es tan pequeñita, tan delicada. Creo Arthur tiene miedo de hacerle daño por primer vez. Está tan maravillado como el resto en la familia. Ha llevado al resto de los niños con uno de sus hermanos. Ron duerme en su cuna a un lado. No me atreví a que se lo llevara. Es la primera vez que los pequeños pasarán fuera de casa. Aún me da miedo, hay muchos locos sueltos aún, pero Arthur me asegura estarán a salvo. Observo a la pequeña en mis brazos. Vivirá en un mundo libre de demonios. ¡Oh, mi pequeña! Gideon y Fabian estarían tan felices de tener una pequeña sobrina. Una lágrima cae sobre mi rostro, y siento cómo Arthur la limpia con cuidado.

- Todo estará bien ahora. – me sonríe, dulce, calmo, y besa mis labios. – He hablado por chimenea con Frank. Están de vuelta en casa, y volverán al trabajo inmediatamente. Alice está de ansiosa que ha prometido pasarse aquí el sábado, porque Frank objeta dejarla salir sola, cosa con la que estoy completamente de acuerdo.

- ¡Ay, Arthur! – se sienta a mi lado mientras enlazo con cuidados mis brazos en su cintura. Es una noticia tan maravillosa. Desde que el Señor Oscuro ha sido derrotado no dejo de pensar en el pobre Harry. Alice me había mencionado alguna vez a los Potters, y la sola idea… el pobre Harry. - ¡Están bien!

- Así es, querida, perfectamente. – Arthur posa sus labios sobre mi frente y sonríe. Su mano acaricia a Ginny con dulzura. Está tan feliz de tener una pequeña, es la envidia de toda la familia. No puedo mentir a nadie, yo también lo estoy.

Acomodo a la bebé entre mi cuerpo y sonrío. La oscuridad se ha acabado, o está en proceso de hacerlo. Arthur no dice mucho, pero por sus ojos sé el ministerio es un completo caos, aún hay locos sueltos y le preocupamos. Pero hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora y lo seguiremos haciendo.

- Alice está bien. – murmuro suavecito, Arthur me sonríe, besa mis labios, y baja a la cocina.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, y viendo los ojos cerrados en plácido sueño de la pequeña Ginny, la acomodo en su cuna y sigo a mi esposo escaleras abajo. No hablamos. El silencio es un buen compañero y se mantiene mientras nos sentamos en el sillón del estar, taza de té en las manos y una radio distante prendida.

- Billy comenzará Hogwarts en unos meses. – mis palabras suenan toscas en el silencio y me sonrojo cual adolescente. Arthur enrosca sus brazos por mi cintura como respuesta y besa mi cuello. – Ya es todo un muchacho.

- Te pondrás melancólica. – Su risa es suave y fresca, pero vuelve a besar mi piel con suavidad. Sé que parecemos dos tontos adolescentes, pero hace mucho no existe tanta tranquilidad en la casa.

- No lo haré. –musito tercamente, pero sonrío. Billy comenzará Hogwarts, pero ahora sabré que irá sin correr peligro.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento!! Lo siento!! Lo siento!! Me he olvidado por completo de subir esto aquí. vuelve a pelearse con En fin, perdón por la tardanza, seguro que ya nadie se acuerda de esto. uu!!

**La Madriguera**

_Aclaraciones: _Esto contendrá spoilers del séptimo libro en las futuras partes. Aquí Frank y Alice van a Hogwarts por la época de Molly. Agradecimientos a Parvati Blossom por betear!

**Parte 5**

San Mungo siempre me resultaría el lugar más horroroso del mundo. El más frío. El más desolado. Quizás porque no podía ver la esperanza de las personas que recudían por ayuda allí más la desolación de los que nunca salían. Más allá de mi querer, evitaba dirigirme al hospital. Sabía que era tonto. Lo sé en realidad, y mientras camino en dirección a mi meta, más recuerdo porque suelo hacerlo. Es como si algo me desgarrara el pecho y me recordase que hubo una guerra. Es estúpido tratar de quitar de mi vida a quien fue mi amiga más cercana, pero el tiempo ha probado que lo hace más sencillo. Observarla allí, muerta en vida, nunca ha sido… satisfactorio.

Mientras me acerco a su ala no puedo evitar pensar en el pobre pequeño Neville. Al principio íbamos con los pequeños a visitarlos, y Augusta hasta intentó traerlo a la Madriguera alguna vez. Pero los niños nunca congeniaron. Primero dejamos de llevar a Percy, luego a los gemelos, que no hacían más que burlarse de él, finalmente abandonamos todos los intentos. Aún son muy pequeños y probablemente no lo recuerden cuando crezcan, pero lamento no poder estar para el pequeño como me gustaría. El tiempo ha pasado largo y tendido. Pero no para todos.

Alice me mira con los ojos desorbitados. Aún conserva esa extraña belleza suya pero ya no puede admirarla ni comprenderla. Frank está del otro lado, los ojos cerrados, y sus manos agarradas a la cama. Siempre está en silencio y quieto cuando vengo. Alice es completamente lo opuesto, un manojo de movimientos y encrucijadas que me sorprenden.

Camina hasta mí y toma mis manos. Su tacto es gélido y me sorprende su agarre. Las pocas veces que he venido, se ha comportado de igual forma, me pregunto que será del pobre Neville cuando visita a sus padres. Retiro el pensamiento de mi mente tan rápido como vino, las lágrimas no ayudarán en estos momentos. Lo admito, me es más fácil estar lejos de ella. Sus manos me llevan hasta la cama donde se sienta sin soltarme y mira la nada. Pasan horas y yo sin atreverme a romper el silencio me mantengo allí, impasible, con su mano entre las mías. Finalmente me levanto, Arthur debe de esperarme en la entrada ya, y me comienzo a alejar de ella.

- Debo irme, Alice. – mi voz es un susurro, suficiente alto como para ser escuchado. Pero no hay nadie que lo haga. Ella se mantiene en el mismo lugar que hasta hace unos momentos atrás. La vista en la nada, como si jugara a imitar a Frank. Cuando creo no dará señal alguna de que me marcho y me doy la vuelta para irme, su mano me detiene.

Me doy media vuelta para observar su dulce rostro, no me observa, sus ojos se fijan en el infinito y una tristeza enorme me recorre por dentro. No noto cuando sus manos toman las mías, pero sí siento el contacto del objeto cayendo a mi tacto. Alice danza su vuelta junto a Frank y yo me quedo plantada allí, observando el diminuto enchufe que ella ha puesto a mi cuidado.

Bajo hasta la recepción con lágrimas en los ojos, Arthur no tiene ni qué preguntar para saber la angustia que me recorre, me abraza suavemente y besa mis lágrimas con delicadeza. No tarda nada en notar el enchufe al cual me aferro con alma y vida. Asiente y aumenta el abrazo, comprende lo que eso significa y entre las lágrimas, ambos somos capaces de esbozar una sonrisa.

El cuarto de Ron es el del último piso, me pregunto qué demonios nos mandó a mandar al benjamín a la cima de la Madriguera. Eso significa levantar más los pies para subir escaleras. Debería haberlo obligado a mudarse una vez Billy y Charlie partieron. A los cuales… asesinaré si no mandan noticias rápidamente ahora que lo considero. Nuevamente, ¿por qué el último piso?

Termino de sacudir mis manos mientras doy paso a los últimos escalones de la peripecia que ha sido llegar a la habitación de Ron. Harina aún por doquier, alimentar a los animales que tengo como hijos debería de ser más sencillo. Aunque claro, es también muy satisfactorio. Sacudo mi mente de pensamientos antes de golpear la habitación de Ron. Últimamente ando demasiado desorganizada, la presencia de Harry, el auto y el ministerio, ¡oh, mataré a Arthur, él y sus ideas! Y luego está Ginny… Arthur dice no debo ponerme nerviosa, pero será la primera vez que no haya niños en la casa, la idea, debo admitir, me aterra.

- Ron, Harry, es hora de despertarse, cariño. – Estos pequeños no hacen más que dormirse entre las sábanas, si no fuera porque Ron es un dormilón los dejaría un rato más.

- Ya vamos, mamá. – por el tono de su voz apostaría llevan más tiempo despiertos del que me quieren hacer saber, sonrío levemente y comienzo a bajar las escaleras.

Todo es más o menos igual desde que llegó Harry, pero a la vez, diferente. Los gemelos andan más en las suyas que nunca y creo no dejan de felicitarse por la audacia de robarse el coche. Aún veo y pienso que debería acogotarlos repetidamente hasta que se les vayan de sus cerebros esas tontas ideas. ¡Merlín quiera que reaccionen y hagan algo bueno de sus vidas como sus hermanos! Si tan solo se comportaran como Percy.

Harry es un pequeño alegre, me sorprende con lo desnutrido que lo tienen al pobre. Creo que es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Ron, aún así, no puedo evitar pensar en la guerra a través de sus ojos. ¡Solo y con esos tíos macabros suyos! Me recuerda al pequeño Neville, aunque hace años que no sé nada del mismo, creo que Ron lo mencionó una vez, pero dudo él tampoco recuerde las tardes de cuando eran pequeños.

La cocina me parece lejana cuando llego, pero inmediatamente comienzo a terminar el almuerzo. Niños haraganes, me ponen toda sentimental y ni siquiera se han dignado en bajar a desayunar. Ginny aparece a mi lado, no es la misma desde que Harry está en casa, nunca la vi tan callada y tímida. Le dirijo una sonrisa y comienza a ayudarme mientras parlotea animada. Aprovecho la situación, su voz se callará en el momento que Harry pise la cocina.

- Alcánzame aquella olla, querida. – señaló el bulto del otro lado de la cocina, y Ginny casi corre a buscarla. La comida estará pronta en pocos minutos. Tomo la olla de manos de mi hija y sonrío. No puedo evitar ponerme melancólica sabiendo que durante los meses que dure Hogwarts, deberé de hacer esto sola.

¡Mi Billy! Mi rostro está entre mis manos mientras las lágrimas caen por doquier. Desdicha de guerra en la que vivimos. ¡Mi pequeño Billy! Los brazos de Arthur se envuelven a mi alrededor y me recuesto contra él. El exterior de Hogwarts parece como un fantasma a mis oídos. El susurro del terror. Dumbledore está muerto. Bill… Un nuevo lamento escapa a mis pulmones y agradezco haber llegado al exterior. Arthur me ha recordado toda la tarde que hay que ser fuerte. Pero el mundo cae a pedazos cual madeja de lana vieja.

- Oh, Arthur… - me siento cual adolescente perdida. Fleur se ha portado tan bien. He sido tan injusta con la pobre. Realmente lo ama. ¿Cómo preparar una boda en este mundo?

- Estará bien, Molly. – besa mi frente con esa delicadeza que nunca ha perdido y sonríe. Quisiera pegarle por ser capaz de sonreír. Es uno de nuestros pequeños el que se encuentra allí postrado. Con el rostro… Ahogo un gemido de dolor más por costumbre que por otra cosa. ¡Y Harry! Pobre Harry.

Sus brazos me envuelven y me acunan. En otro momento posiblemente la imagen me resultaría cómica, él tan pequeño… pero no hay felicidad alguna en sus ojos al igual que en los míos. Esta guerra me recuerda a la pasada, me sumerge en olvido y desesperación, pero mis niños… mis pequeños… Esta vez estamos dentro, esta vez somos Alice y Frank. A veces me pregunto qué pasaría si los que nos marcháramos fuéramos nosotros, y si termináramos en San Mungo, olvidados, sin conciencia. Hemos estado cerca tantas veces… primero Arthur, ahora Billy…

- Somos fuertes. – sus palabras buscan consolarme, darme ánimos, pero la verdad es que los he perdido ya hace algún tiempo. Esto es solo una confirmación de mis temores. No quiero otros Fabian y Gideon. No, no con mis niños.

- Debemos organizar una boda. – sonríe y besa mis labios. – No queremos que se escapen, ¿o sí?

Ríe. Calmo, pausadamente y me permito sonreírle. Aquel recuerdo, de adolescentes inconcientes me divierte. Sabíamos tan poco de la guerra, del mundo en el que vivíamos. Tanto menos que lo que cualquiera de mis pequeños lo hacen ahora. Pienso en Fleur… en mis prejuicios y sé, entiendo, que ellos están lejos de ser lo que éramos entonces nosotros. Han crecido con la guerra, aunque yo no haya querido verlo.

- No, no queremos que se escapen. – besa mi frente y nos tiramos contra el césped a mirar el cielo. Es tonto que un par de adultos se recuesten allí cuando el mundo es un caos, pero en un pequeño rincón de mi mente, la paz que este momento me otorga no tiene precio. La guerra ha seguido mis pasos desde mucho, pero ahora que la tengo enfrente, lucharé contra ella. Por mis niños y por Arthur. Su mano se enreda en la mía y aunque no lo observo, sé que a pesar de todo, sonríe.

Me estoy volviendo vieja. Es algo definitivo. No cabe duda. O quizás es que mis hijos se están volviendo demasiados grandes. No es que no lo esperara. A decir verdad, ansiaba terminaran juntos desde que tuvimos el placer de conocerla. Son esas cosas de madre que una sabe. ¿Pero que se casen? Son aún muy pequeños. Sí, definitivamente. Yo me vuelvo vieja y ellos crecen demasiado rápido. Faltaba uno me volviera abuela para que otro fuera a casarse.

Arthur no me presta atención, para variar está muy concentrado en mecer a Victoire para que duerma. Es la segunda vez que la dejan en casa, capricho del abuelo más que mío, pero ella parece no extrañar en absoluto.

- Mañana vendrán todos. – mi voz es un susurro, suave y delicado para no despertar a la pequeña. Arthur la acomoda en la cuna que perteneció una vez a Bill y sus hermanos, y me observa curiosa. – Será la última comida familiar antes del ensayo final.

- Apuesto a que luego de la boda Harry y Ginny anuncian su casamiento. – Mis ojos se disparan ante el comentario de Arthur, por alguna razón éste ya está arriba mío y besa mis labios antes de que siquiera pueda pronunciar alguna palabra.

- ¿Tienes algún apuro? Ya basta con que pasen horas cuidando de Teddy como si fuera propio… - mi voz es un reproche, pero debo admitir el pequeño ha llenado muchos de los huecos que la guerra ha dejado.

- No, pero siempre he supuesto esperaban Ron y Hermione lo hicieran primero. – Me guiña un ojo y vuelve a besarme. El aire se va a mis pulmones como si fuera aquella chiquilla adolescente de hace tantos años.

Ron se casa. La idea se me hace hasta surrealista. Ronald Weasley, el más despistado de todos se casará en una semana y abandonará mi casa. Arthur objeta que cuando se vayan todos los hijos, vendrán todos los nietos. Pero eso solo confirma el hecho de que me estoy volviendo vieja, y ellos demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, estoy más que feliz. Es una nuera que he esperado desde que conocí, y sé que si hay alguien que puede llevar a Ron, es ella.

- ¿Realmente crees ellos también se casarán? – Arthur asiente y se acuesta a mi lado. Sus ojos brillan felices mientras observa el extraño móvil de enchufes que ha creado para Victoire. La pequeña parece disfrutarlo bastante cuando está despierta.

- Sería lo natural. – su voz suena a carcajada, y soy yo quien me limito a besarlo esta vez.

Nos estamos volviendo viejos. La casa se resiente al peso de la soledad, pero estamos juntos. Victoire se queja en su cuna, y Arthur está al toque de campana ya a su lado. Río, creo que ser abuelo lo ha puesto más nervioso que ser padre. Me pregunto si seguirá respondiendo con tanta facilidad cuando sea Ginny o Ron los que nos presenten un nuevo nieto. Sonrío observando la escena. Viejos y todo, sin hijos, pero con nietos.

- ¡Victoire! – la niña, o no tan niña sonríe con soltura, toma la mano de Teddy y se aleja de nosotros. No es que pueda decírselo a los padres, pero esos dos me recuerdan tanto a Arthur y a mí cuando jóvenes.

- Déjalos. – Arthur sonríe colocando vaya a saber qué nueva adquisición _muggle_ suya sobre la mesa. – Son niños. – le lanzo una mirada de que sé de lo que habla, y vuelvo a fijar la vista en el aparato que ha postrado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – levanto una ceja escéptica. Arthur y esos objetos muggles nunca son buena combinación.

- ¡Es una grabadora, cariño! – pasa una mano por sus cabellos teñidos por el blanco de los años y sonríe con la inocencia de un niño.

- Ginny se quedará viuda. – asiento a decir sin despegar la vista del objeto en cuestión. No cabe duda que procede de mano de Harry, como casi todos los _juguetes_ que recibe Arthur últimamente.

- ¿Qué pasará con mamá? – Lily se ha acercado a nosotros. Llevo toda la mañana preparando el gran almuerzo dado que somos una gran cantidad de gente. Me mira con esos ojos intensos que todos afirman recuerdan a su abuela y me sonríe con inocencia, sentándose sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- No le pasará nada, querida. – posó un suave beso en su frente. ¡Dios, está tan grande! – Solo una discusión que teníamos yo y el abuelo.

- ¿Te ha gustado la cámara, abuelo? – Sonríe divertida, y ríe disimuladamente cuando pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Es maravillosa, pequeña. – se muestra emocionado mientras vuelve a tomar el objeto entre sus manos, y a pesar de mis quejas se sienta junto a Lily. Aún así sonrío.

Omito las explicaciones que nieta y abuelo se hacen sobre el objeto. Hermione y Ginny acuden prontamente a mi socorro y me ayudan a terminar el almuerzo. No sin que antes Ginny rezongue a su padre y su hija por estar sentados en lugares indebidos. Ambos salen cabizbajos y pícaros hacia el exterior, logrando que estallemos en risas.

Un par de horas más tarde estamos todos situados en la mesa del exterior. Es impresionante lo grande que se ha vuelto la familia. Arthur bromea que eso es culpa de tener tantos pequeños, pero no es como si nos molestara. Albus viene a mi lado, me sonríe y con una de esas sonrisas tímidas suyas me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de pronunciar que agradece cocine yo y no su madre. Río por lo bajo. Estamos todos. Observo la mesa hasta notar que hay un par de asientos vacíos. Ni Fleur, ni Bill, ni siquiera Andrómeda o Ted parecen haberlo notado.

- ¡Victoire! ¡Teddy! ¡Vuelvan de una buena vez! – el grito puertas adentro de la casa resuena, y siento las risas divertidas de todos, mientras quito las manos de mi cintura y me siento junto a Arthur. Las jóvenes han decidido era su turno de trabajar, y se encargan de servir la comida. Hasta Neville y Hannah están con nosotros y no puedo más que sonreír al observar a Harry, Ron y el muchacho, o más bien hombre, charlando animadamente.

_No más guerra, no más tristezas. Solo mi gran y querida familia. _

_-_ ¿Llamabas, abuela? – Victoire me sonríe divertida y corre a sentarse junto a Teddy antes de que pueda replicarle. Definitivamente, esos dos me recuerdan a Arthur y a mí. Arthur me sonríe, como si leyera mis pensamientos y besa mis labios. Como respuestas unos cuantos "_arggggs_" de los pequeños se hacen escuchar. Pero ambos sonreímos divertidos, y a mis espaldas, Arthur les saca la lengua como niño pequeño. No digo nada. Después de todo, ese es el hombre del que me he enamorado.


End file.
